Broken Barriers
by GotCarrots
Summary: Jack and Kim are together, but at what expense? With Jerry becoming Kim and Jack Mortal Enemy, and Kim's Dad mysteriously... Wait, you'll have to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is the first chapter after a love triangle between Kim, Jack, and Jerry What new plot twist will you uncover? Will Kick Survive? Leave a review! **

**Language will be included later, nothing too serious.**

**Rated T !**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin It, or anything else that has to do with this story.**

Kim frantically grabbed her bag and ran out of the door. Another night to be spent at Jack's.

No. Not like that.

She didn't know what she was running from, but she had heard enough. Jack only lived a block away, so she rushed to his house. Kim knocked on his door.

"I heard it again Jack! Please Jack..." She leaned across Jack's chest and burst into tears. Jack quickly pulled her inside.

"What was it this time?"Jack asked.

"It was closer and louder... That same grinding sound."

Weird things started happening at Kim's house. From grinding sounds to footsteps right behind her, Kim's mom was away on 'business', so Kim was home alone and spent most of her time at Jacks. Jacks house was fairly big, with 3 bed rooms. Jack, his little brother, Erik, and his parents were all home, so Jack offered Kim his bed, and he unrolled his sleeping bag onto the floor.

Kim breathed in his scent... she loved everything about Jack. Jerry, who had also loved her, had been dark and on the edge, some times even scary, when all she wanted was comfort and love. She had chosen Jack, and then Jerry lost it. He changed. He became very attractive, but he would take girls home one night and no one would see her again for a week. At the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, Jerry always wanted to spar with Kim. After his transformation, He absolutely hated Jack and Kim. Jack or Kim would always get an excuse for why they shouldn't spar, but... tomorrow would be different. Jerry had a plan.

Jack's mom would usually pick Kim up before she took Jack to the Dojo, but today, Since she was already there...

"Oh! Kim sweetie! I didn't see you last night! Oh, well, grab your tings! Isn't today an important day?"

Yea. Important. Jerry when he wasn't a psychopath was about to earn his black belt. Everyone was very excited. At first. Then when Jerry changed, he became a ruthless warrior and sped through his belts. And today he needed to do three things: spar some one of his choosing, do a openhanded form, and a weapons form.

"Welcome everyone!"Rudy said to the huge crowd that consisted of his family and Wasabi Warriors. "Today, It is time to test Jerry Martinez of his skill. He has a preset fight list. He will fight 5 people. If he bests them, then he shall move on in the ceremony. If not, try again next year. The fight will begin with Milton, then Alex, Andy, Kim and then Jack. Wait what? Its a male gender fight. How did Kim get here?"

"Its written on an scroll Rudy." Said Jerry as he walked in smelling like oil. "The scroll says what it says. I fight who I fight."

Rudy sighed. "Kim? are you ok with this?"

Jack shook his head. "Yes. Yes I am."

Jerry smiled maliciously, and Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her into the locker room.

"KIM! Are you out of your mind?!"

"No... Its just... I..." Jack could tell Kim was holding something from him. Kim looked away, and saw Jerry's locker ajar. Inside were dark black shoes with not so white stripes? Jack followed her gaze to his EXTREMELY EXPENSIVE SHOES. Kim said, "What happened to his shoes?"

"He was probably down at his dads auto shop."

"Kimberley Crawford! Are you sti... There you are! get suited up, its your turn to fight!"

Kim grabbed her gear.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I really hope you all enjoyed chapter 1! Thank you so much to Leapinggrace for the idea for this story!

You should all check her out and her awesome story (also for kickin it) Shattered Glass.

Ok, without further ado...

Right before Kim threw her first punch, Jerry kicked out, and hard. Kim stumbled back and Jerry jumped forward. Kim stepped to the side and Jerry fell on his face. Beginner fail.

"Round one to... Kim!" Jerry's family starts booing.

The next fight Kim was ready. Jerry kicked out but she blocked and countered. He turned around and swung out, which Kim ducked. Jerry did a neat uppercut to her jaw, and she fell over.

"Round two to... Jerry!" Jerry's family starts cheering. "We will take a small break. Food and drinks are going to be sold at the concession stand. If…" The rest of his words were drowned out by Martinez's storming toward the mention of food.

"Kim, you gotta win this fight! You could be the one thing that stands in his way between his black belt!"

"I… I can't."

"Yea I knew you would… Wait what? Umm… Kim. I know your life isn't perfect right now but… why not?"

"Jack, if I win, then he will have another reason to hate me."

"So? Kim this isn't some kind of emotional thing. It's a fight. Remember our first fight. How it had to be in a video game so I could finally spar you for real? You better not flub this match!"

"But Jack… I…"

"If you don't beat him, you get to live with your house's weirdness without me." Jack said finally as he walked back to the locker room just as intermission ended.

"Alright everyone! Welcome back!" Rudy called. Kim noticed that Jerry's relatives had visibly gotten fatter.

"For the process of Jerry to get his black belt, he must fight Kimberly Crawford and Jack Brewer, then perform two forms at random selection. Also Jerry has to show up."

Jerry was nowhere to be seen. We all waited half an hour and he never showed up.

"Thank you all for coming. Come back next year to watch Jerry get is blackbelt!"

"Jack!" Kim shouted to him from the other side of the dojo. He was being swept up by Jerry's mad and fat family. "Jack!" She ran over to him. "Jack. I… I would have fought, but…"

"Kim. Its fine. Truly. Come on. Let's go to Falafel Phil's for some lunch and then well come back to teach the 6:30 class. Ok?"

"Ok."

When they were walking over to Phil's, they noticed an oil stain foot print. About the size of Jerry's shoe.

"I wonder if those are Jerry's footprints?"

"Yea the probably are. Want to follow them?"

"Sure. I wasn't too hungry any ways." Kim answered

Jack nodded and they started walking. At some point in time they didn't see any prints, but Kim noticed some more a across the street. They walked until they got to a street called Anderfeild Street. Kim's street.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for all of the love for chapter 1! I just uploaded chapter 2 a little late because I couldn't remember how to upload the next chapter. I am so smart (Maybe I'm sleep deprived…) anyways… chapter 3 literally 2 hours after chapter 2 was uploaded**

**Rated t for a reason! **

"What would he be doing on…" The rest of Kim's question hung in the air.

"I actually have no idea. Come on!"

The pair raced to Kim's house, but Jerry was nowhere to be seen.

"Jack…" was all Kim said when she looked at her door. One, it was open, and two the door knob wasn't there.

Jack fully opened the door and noticed the living room and kitchen were in perfect condition.

"Hello?" Jack asked. At that point, Kim lost it.

"Oh, so if Jerry's even here, you expect him to answer 'oh yea, I'm in the bathroom, give me a sec.' I mean really Jack!"

Jack just looked at Kim. They silently walked from room to room and saw nothing out of place. When they finished looking through the place, Kim ran to her mom's room and pulled the key off of her necklace, then unlocked a wall chest and looked inside. They saw the family jewels and some wads of money. And then they heard Kim's ring tone.

"I'll get it." When she answered

The caller id said it was 'Mother Dear'.

"Hello?"Kim said into the phone.

"Yes…MOM! Of course… yes… no…mmmhh" Jack hears silence for awhile "What? But mom! You… ok… I'll read it. Bye."

"My mom won't be coming this weekend."

"Oh Kim… Are you ok?" Jack asked as Kim leaned against him.

"Yea… Just she doesn't know when she can get a break. That's what happens when your mom is VP of Tandon. Right?"

It sounded like she was trying to convince herself that.

"Come on. I'll call the police about your door, and you go collect some things from your room to bring to my house."

"I'm staying the night?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"I never technically beat Jerry…"

"Oh well. Your coming with me."

After the police came and inspected the place, Kim left for JacAlt + 0153... ™... trademark symbolk's house.

"Here. I know it isn't much, but you can put your stuff in here."

Jack handed Kim a little kids cubby shelf.

"I know it usually goes to 3 year olds, but it does hold stuff…"

Kim jumped up and hugged Jack. "Thanks so much!"

Jack blushed and handed her the sleeping bag. "Here. Go curl up anywhere you want set up this cubby thing up… If you need anything else…"

The rest of Jack's words were covered up as Kim's lips came up and met his. "Night!" she exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! So far this story is coming really great, but I will not be posting next week (THE BEACH!) and school starts soon. On super Saturday's I'll be posting super long chapters then, and when I go back to school, I'll only be posting on super Saturdays, so don't say 'hey post some more' when I'm obviously not there. Thank you!**

**Also, This is a day early Super Saturday Story!**

Jack whispered "Night." But he wasn't sure Kim heard him. That night Jack stayed awake for a long time, thinking about what happened earlier that night. He also watched Kim sleep. She didn't move to much so Jack quietly walked to his desk, where his sketch book lay. He didn't show any of his friends his sketches because that's how he released his emotions and he would be embarrassed if anyone found out. Today he drew Kim while she was asleep. He couldn't quite capture her, but he didn't know why. After he finished drawing her, he put his sketch book back and peacefully went to sleep.

The next morning Jack was awakened by the sound of Kim's voice. "Yes, thank you." There was another voice but he couldn't hear. He stood up and pressed his ear to the door he heard his mom talking to Kim.

"Oh, honey! After what happened to your door, of course I would let you!"

"Thank you so much"

"Oh, honey, is Jack awake right now?"

"No he wasn't when I woke up."

"Okay, if he's awake now tell him to join us for breakfast."

Kim must have nodded because she didn't answer and opened the door Jack jumped back quickly and lamely said, "Morning" and yawned.

Kim looked at him and said. "Right. Breakfast. Oh, by the way, your mom said I can stay here until my door is fixed!"

"Awesome, but Kim… about last night…"

Kim cuts him off. "Come on! Pancakes!" and left the room.

Jack changed his clothes and went down stairs. Kim was talking to his little brother, Erik, about starting Erik off with karate. Jack had already tried to convince him to take karate, but he had declined so he could go learn to play the guitar, but the way Kim was describing everything it sounded like she was a superhero. Erik was looking excitedly from his mom to his dad, while they looked impressed. When Jack walked in, Erik jumped up "Jack! I'm going to do Karate, too!" Jack smiled and sat down. He heaped a big pile of pancakes onto his plate. His mom said, "Now that everyone is here, I call a family meeting!"

Erik looked at his mom weird and said, "This early?"

"Yes, now we are going to have Kim stay with us until her house is secured again"

"YES!" Erik interrupted his mom

"And," his mom continued "we want to make her stay comfortable, so I would like for you two," she looked at Jack and Kim, "to stay home from karate to set Kim up."

"Wait! Mom!"

"Not while your mothers talking." Mr. Brewer said.

"Yes, Erik you will get a chance to go to your first class today." Mrs. Brewer answered, and then started clearing the dishes away.

Jack and Kim went up to Jack's room to make a better little area for Kim.

"So… How much space do you need, you didn't use to much last night."

"Umm… well here." She moved the cubby shelf as a sort of wall and then started moving a clothing hanger rod that Mrs. Brewer had provided so she had her own spot to hang clothes.

"Here, how's that?"

Jack looked at the little corner of his room that would now be inhabited by Kim. "Yea, that looks good. I can ask my mom for her room divider so you could have some more privacy."

A long while later Kim had a spare mattress, with some blankets, a room divider protecting her and her stuff in its cubby holes. She had her laptop, phone, and chargers in one cubby, in another some accessories, and in the others were her karate gear and school supplies. Her clothes were hanging from the hanger rod that also severed as a door.

They had just finished eating dinner when Jack decided to ask Kim about the kiss. As Kim was settling into her 'room' he said, "Kim about last night…"

"Wait!" she grabbed her laptop and said "Look at this." It was an email, from UNknown . "Look…"She opened up the email and read out loud, "Dearest Kim, your life is so small too bad it has to end so soon…"

She gulped as Jack looked at it and said, "Have you replied to it?"

"No. Should I?"

"Yes, reply: Sorry I don't know you. Please don't threaten me."

"Ok." Kim quickly typed that and sent it. A few moments later a new message popped up, and it was also from Jerry. Kim opened it and read, "Oh, but you do know me. Me. But I will stop threatening you."

"Ok, good." Kim said.

"No, keep reading."

Kim did what she was told and read, "I will threaten your friends and family. Have fun! "

"Kim. He just wants to scare you, your fine."

"But, My mom!" Kim said closing the laptop

"She isn't here so there is no way she wouldn't be safe."

Jack decided to drop the original topic.

"Jack, I'm scared."

"Kim, it's going to be ok. You're going to be fine, Ok?'

"Ok. But can you…"

Yes. She was asking him to stay with her until she fell asleep. Jack nodded and sat down next to her. She lay hear head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

Jack opened her laptop and reread the email. She hadn't noticed it was signed, 'Your Father.'

Her father who had abused her until he was caught and sent to jail.

Her father who was threatening her now. When did he not make Kim's life miserable?

He closed the laptop and put it back. He didn't know when he drifted off, but he woke up, Kim was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**HI GUYS SOMETHING WENT WRONG WITH CHAPTER 4 SO I AM GOING TO REPOST IT HERE. PLEASE READ IT OR YOU WILL BE INCREDIBLY LOST!**

**OK, NOW ONTO CHAPTER 5**

Quickly he found her on her laptop. He saw her on her laptop, staring at the message. "UNkown…"

"Kim!" Jack cried, "Listen to what I say; I need you to read who it is signed by."

Kim scrolled down and her eyes grew large, "But how could he… My dad… Not Jerry?"

Kim's eyes were streaming with tears. Jack pulled her close and told her everything was okay. She was still crying when he taped her chin so she would look at him. He brought his mouth onto hers. He cupped her cheek as Kim kissed those soft lips as if time itself had stopped. When Jack broke away, Kim had a faint smile on her tear stained face.

"Why did you do that?"

"I had to make you stop crying right?"

Kim laughed and said, "Well it worked, right?"

"Yep. But does it make us…

"friend who have kissed or boyfriend and girlfriend?" Kim finished for him.

"Yea. That."

"You decide."

Jack stood up and started walking toward the door, "You coming? We have practice."

"Oh, right."

Jerry didn't show up for practice. They mainly practiced their weapons form. After the hour session was over, Kim and Jack went to Kim's house. There was a guard at the door to make sure that no one went in, so they had to show an id to get in. Once inside, Kim got her mom's jewels and some things from her room. When they got to Jack's house, Kim went to her corner and hid the jewels. Jack watched her how graceful she could be, and at other times so aggressive. Or hurt. Or betrayed. Or…

"What?"asked Kim, "are you looking at?"

"Apparently you."

Kim went back to her work. Once she had everything set up she sat down next to Jack on his bed. He looked at her. When she was asleep, she didn't have that fire in her eye. But when she was awake…

Kim yet again interrupts his thoughts, "So…"

"So…"

They hear Jack's mom call "Dinner time!"

Dinner was normal, with mashed potatoes and chicken and peas. When they went to Jack's room, Kim went to her corner, and Jack to his bed. "Good night girlfriend." Is all Jack says.

"Good night boyfriend" He could hear the smile in her voice. Half an hour later she climbed into Jack's bed. She felt him stiffen and said, "Don't worry, nothing will happen."

So when Jack woke up that morning next to Kim, he smiled. He had made the right decision.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Thanks so much for the positive feedback! Enjoy!**

A few days had passed and Jack and Kim were sparring at karate. Actually, waiting to spar was more like it. Jack was thinking about several nights ago. He had called Kim his girlfriend, and she called him her boyfriend. All they'd done is sleep in a bed together, nothing more, nothing less. He guessed phase 2 had something to do with a date, and well, Falafel Phil's wasn't that kind of place. Potichini's was more like it but the reservations… well let's say that it was very hard to get a reservation.

"Jack! Jack! Come on! Snap out of it! Your partner is already up!" Rudy yelled

Leave it to Kim in the worst of all of this to get up without warning him. So he would get in trouble. If looks could send daggers, his would send a samurai swords.

"But you were dreaming!" she said mischievously.

"Ok! I want a good clean fight. First to 3 wins." Rudy said.

They bowed and got into position. Kim kicked out head level but Jack knew her well enough that he just stepped forward to jam her kick on his shoulder but she punched him in the gut and he stumbled back. She made the first hit. That's how sparring practice (and non-black belt) matches work, first to successfully punch or kick their opponent.

"1-Kim, 0-Jack" Rudy declared

Kim started to bring a kick up to his face, where he would block, but then moved it down to his stomach.

"2-Kim, 0-Jack" Rudy declared

As soon as the third match began, he ran forward to jam Kim's kick, and he swung Kim around and punched the back of her head.

"2 points for the back of the head! Kim- 2, Jack-2!"

Kim had to step her game. And she knew exactly how.

Jack saw Kim's leg come up so he stepped forward to yet again to jam the kick, but instead he stepped forward into a punch.

"AND FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER, Kim CRAWFORD IS THE WINNER AGAINST JACK BREWER!"

"Until next time, Blondie."

Kim smiled and walked to go take off her gear.


	7. Chapter 7

When Kim and Jack got home, Mrs. Brewer asked, "How did class go?"

"It was awesome! I creamed Jack…"

"Hey! It was close!"

"Oh whatever! I won! HAHAHA!"

Kim ran off to go put away her gear and as Jack started to follow her, when his mom said, "Did she win by herself?"

"Yes. It was really close, too!" said Jack as he ran upstairs behind Kim.

Kim had put everything away already, so when Jack came in, he saw Kim fixing her hair, she had already changed (she was wearing black shorts and a white blouse) and she was fixing her hair into a messy bun. Jack just stared, as Kim reached to get her earrings, gold hoops, and looked at him, "Hello? Earth to Jack?"

"Oh, sorry…"

Jack picked out some clothes and Kim walked out of the room so he could change. When he came out, he walked Kim to the door before remembering he left his wallet in his other shorts. He ran to get it as Kim stared off at him as if she was the luckiest girl in the world. Which she was. When Jack got back, they walked along sidewalk until they reached small secluded path, a path that if you walk far enough, you reach a stream. The stream had small fish, and jack was sure Kim would love this way more than any restaurant, no matter how impressive or expensive the restaurant was. They walked until they reached a fallen tree, at which Jack makes Kim close her eyes and he led her through the rest of the forest. Finally, he let her open her eyes.

"Oh! Jack! I love it! It's amazing! Kim cried when she saw the small picnic and the scenery and the river.

They sat down and started eating to talk about different take down techniques when Kim's phone rang. It was her mom.

"Hold on Jack, it's my mom."

"Ok…" Kim had already picked up

"Hi mom! Oh yes, It's been great!... NO"-Kim starts to laugh-"Mom! Fine fine…! But mom, Yes definitely! Ok, yea… oh the door going to be fixed later today. Mom… ok, ok. Bye mom!"

"So…"Jack prompted.

"Oh, she was just telling me she still doesn't have a break yet, but she said she's promised a extra long break. When she gets it."

"Ok, well I made some sandwiches, and they can't get any less bad, so let's eat."

"Wait…" Kim took off her sandals and she put her feet in the water. The water was clear and cool and Jack soon joined her, holding two sandwiches and some bottles of lemonade. She sat down on the pebbles watching the small fish swim around them.

"Jack, thank you. This… this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Kim, its fine. Is the door going to be fixed today?"

"Yea, my mom sent a Tandon inc. Brand Lock, so you need like retinal scanners and all that, though. "

"Cool. When will it be done?"

"1:30"

"Its 2:00. Want to go check it out? You haven't been there in awhile."

"True. Ok."

After the romantic picnic they walked to Kim's house and Kim scanned her eye on the high-tech lock. They walked inside as Kim's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kim." The voice sounded...

"Umm? Who are you?" Kim put the caller on speaker.

"That doesn't matter."

"What do you want?"

"I want you Kim." The voice was...

"Why-y?"

Her father answered, "You know what I want."

Kim stared at her phone. "Jack did you…"

"Yes."


	8. Chapter 8

**I really enjoy writing this fanfic and it would be not possible without you! I really enjoy waking up in the morning with a new idea to write for you! I would love a review, and any tips or ideas are always welcome!**

"Kim?" Jack stared at her as Kim looked at Jack. He noticed tears in her eyes, "Are you ok?"

"Jack… He's still in jail? Right?"

"I don't know." He took his cell phone from his pocket and dialed a number, "Hello? Yes. No, I'm calling about Mr. Brewer, yes we just, me and Kim, got a call from him"

Kim heard a blob telling her she had a text message. The message read, "Kim, we'll have fun. Your room, tonight."

Kim stared. Jack had hung up and saw Kim staring off at her phone.

He redialed the Jail and said, "Hello? Yes. Well you told me to call back if he tried to make a connection, yes, why else would I call?" he was silent for awhile, " by text message. It read: Kim, we'll have fun. Your room, tonight." Jack was silent, probably listening to instructions. "Ok, We'll be right over."

"What?" Kim asked

"We have to go to the station."

"Ok."

"Bring your phone."

Kim grabbed her bag and followed Jack to the jail. Joan (the mall cop) was there giving her weekly report to Mr. Peters when they arrived. A man came to take us to another conference room.

"Hello Jack, Kim." Said a woman, "I am Deputy Tress. I understand that you are concerned about Inmate 4975, or also known as Mr. Brian Crawford. You have some evidence that he has been communicating with the outside world?"

"Yes. Here it is." Kim handed over her phone. The deputy read the text and looked at the number that it came from. "This number.."

"You know whose it is?"

"Yes. Its mine."


	9. Chapter 9

Kim and Jack had left the police station with some new information.

"Come on, Kim. Lets go to your house." Jack asked.

"Ok."

They took awhile to get to the house. Jack tried to open the front door but his eye wasn't set as an unlocker, so he couldn't open the door and it was locked for the next 24 hours, so the back door would have to be used instead. Just as they were coming to the back door, they saw a dark figure fly out the door. There wasn't a retinal scanner, just a lock, so that meant some one could pick the lock! Jack and Kim gave chase but after chasing the mystery person for close to 5 minutes, they couldn't find him. They looked around the dark alley and saw nothing out of the ordinary. But when they turned around, they saw the mystery person. And his friends.

"Hello Kim." The mysterious person pulled off his mask.

Jerry. It was Jerry.

"I want you to meet my friends."

Kim wasn't sure who he was talking to until she realized that there were people behind Jerry. Since she and Jack weren't his friends, he must have been talking to them.

"Jerry. What were you doing at Kim's house?" Jack asked.

"I just wanted to talk to her. I heard her friends and family were going to be hurt. Did you hear that Jack?"

"Yes I have."

"Now, please step aside, I need to talk to Kim."

"But why me?" Kim cried

"You know why. Jack I would appreciate you leaving."

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't you will have the opportunity to meet my friends."

"Jack. Just do it. I don't want you to get hurt!" Kim whispered.

"Yes Jack. Don't do it! Do what your girlfriend says."

Jack knew he could easily take down Jerry and his friends, but he didn't want to lose a vital source of information.

As Jack walked away, he knew there would be a fight.

"Alright Kim. Now tell me. Why do you like Jack over me?"

"Why should I talk?"

"Because if you don't, then your little soul will be released from your body."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Kim. I am warning you. This is your last chance to redeem your self, ok? So just answer the question."

"Why…" She was cut off by Jerry.

"I AM THE ONE ASKING THE QUESTIONS! NOT YOU!" he swung out a punch as Kim kicked him in the chest. "Take her to the warehouse." Kim was loaded in a van and blindfolded and tied. "And take Jack, too… NO YOU IDIOT! The boy!" Later a thump hit the floor next to her in the van and she guessed it was Jack, also blindfolded. The truck started up and drove for about an hour far enough to leave Seaford.

"Jack what are we going to do now…"

A gunshot ran out and Kim quieted down.


	10. Chapter 10

**Secrets are revealed in this chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

Kim was trembling in the corner of the room where she and Jack are being held. Jack looked over at Kim. She was trying to hide from herself. Or Jerry.

"Kim, what's wrong?"

"Oh, you know perfectly well 'what's wrong,' Jack!"

"Kim, You shouldn't be this scared of him."

"Why Jack? Why shouldn't I be scared?"

"Listen," Jack whispered, "I sent for the Black Dragons. They will bring help."

"Why? How?"

"Jerry was the main reason why they didn't like us. So all I had to do was call…"

Kim cut him off, "How did you know they were going to help you?"

"Ty owes me a debt. I think he will help."

Kim tried asking more but Jack expertly dodged each question until Kim gave up. It was almost night and one of Jerry's friends came and gave a blanket to them and left. It would get very cold, so Jack offered the blanket to Kim, but she refused. Finally the decided they would sleep together, I mean its not like they haven't done that before or anything. Kim looked at Jack, because when she was in his arms, she was safe. Except maybe every other time she was safe because at that moment Jerry burst in and said, "How cute."

"Jerry if you didn't want me and Kim to share a blanket, you could have given us two."

"Kim. Come with me."

Kim tried to hide behind Jack, just as she saw Frank. FRANK! The Black Dragons had come after all. Jack whispered in Kim's ear, "Just do it. Frank will tail you. Find out whatever info you can."

Kim nodded and slowly stood up. Jerry laughed and took her by the hand. Kim purposefully made lots of noise, in case Frank made a noise. If he did then Kim wouldn't have someone to tell everyone where she was.

"Kim, Jack has lots of secrets and things I want..."

"Like me?" Kim interrupted.

"No. Well not at first. I wanted you because you would; well you were pretty and popular. Was I? Not yet. I wanted you to bring me to a whole new league. But then you took Jack. So then I realized it might be for the better. The Brewer family had dishonored mine some years ago. We were told that if we could dishonor them then…"

Kim broke in again, "So basically you are pretending to be a knight."

"NO!" Jerry calmed down, "Kim. I could burn his Black Belt or baby blanket, but that would be something he could get over. I tried to scare you out of your house..."

"So you were the one who made those noises!"

"Yes, and no. I had a noise bouncer that I could use, all I had to do was make a noise and it would travel to where you were."

"But how did you know where I was?"

"I helped Jack pick out that necklace you are wearing. I just implanted a chip on the back."

"But why Jerry?"

"Hold on, I'm getting to that. See, once I scared you out of the house, all I had to do is capture you and torture you until Jack gives me back the Martinez Mintez."

"What is a Mintez?"

"It is the heirloom for prestigious families who had nothing better to do other than mine. They would mine for Mintez is a mineral, you see. And it is very rare. Some of the women make Mintez into necklaces.

"Mint with a Z!" Kim cried. She remembered that when Jack gave Kim the necklace, he also offered her, 'Mint with a Z'!

"What?"

"Nothing."

They walked the rest of the way in silence, Kim prayed that Frank wouldn't give him self away. They walked until they reached they reached a room. Inside were all kinds of medieval torture devices.

"No! Where is my hammer" He strapped Kim in and ran off in search of his hammer.

Kim saw Ty peak around the corner before running to Kim and unstrapping her. She took off her necklace but not before she tried to pry what she thought was a fake diamond but was really Mintez.

"Kim, we don't have much time!"

"Ty wait, there is a tracker in this necklace!"

She had finally pried the Mintez from her necklace and put it on the table where she had lay just moments ago. Kim and Ty raced from the chamber and right into one of Jerry's friend's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi, so my writing schedule is going to be a little wonky because I'm going on Vacation and I kinda want to enjoy my time at the beach. I'm still redoing my room so my stories are going to be posted later, but they are going to be posted.

"Welcome to Kim's room. Here re some toys for her. Bring in Jack and then we begin." Jerry told one of his goons. "So Kim. How are you going to save yourself? Are you going to proclaim 'Oh, Jerry you strong, muscular, handsome…'"

Kim cut in, "Oh yes, Jerry with your ugly evilness…"

"Really? Well I'm sorry but I am pretty sure that you have just lied. Ok, you have two choices. You can break up with Jack and be my girlfriend, or you can lie down on this table and I'll strap you in. Then let the torture begin!"

"But why?"

"Because I need to make Jack pay. And you can be with me or not." Kim saw Ty and the other Black Dragons hiding, one of them had a tape recorder. Or maybe three. Jack was brought in and he saw Kim standing in the middle of the room.

"I need your decision now."

"I… can I talk to Jack first?"

"No."

Kim sighed. "Ok... I'll break his heart."

Jerry smiled. "You will be sent back to your room and you will do your job there." To his friends he called, "Plan B full steam ahead!"

Jack and Kim were put in a different room, and Kim easily detected several cameras. That meant all she could do was break his heart. Kim inched forward to where Jack sat.

Kim started, "Jack, I… We can't be together anymore."

Emotions played all over Jack's face but he only said one thing, "Goodbye kiss?"

Kim stared at him, the love of her life was asking for a goodbye kiss. Not why she was leaving. She nodded and there lips locked together for the last time.

"I'll never forget you Kim." And then it was over just like that. Kim sat on one side of the room while Jack was at the other. Kim was looking at the wall but he could still see Kim softly crying in the corner. He pretended not to notice. But why should it matter? She left him.

Late that night, the Black Dragons came. But they didn't take Kim.

When Kim woke up, Jerry was there. "Jack has escaped. And without you. You have done well, Kimberly."

Kim decided there was only on thing she could do. Fake her love.


	12. Chapter 12

I want to make note of it right now: This story has worked out so much better than I ever expected! I want to thank everyone who has favorited me I would not be here if it weren't for you. I would probably have given up on my story, but on the first day, I received 141 views. My mind was blown! I never expected that many views, maybe 20 but 141! Ok, I'm probably overreacting, but this was just… Thank you all so so so so much!

A month had passed. Kim was still with Jerry, pretending to have feelings she really didn't. Jack was off back at home. Dating Emma Dawson. Kim hadn't seen Jack, and he hadn't come looking for her. Jerry was loving Kim more by the minute, and Kim was hating Jerry more by the minute. Kim knew that she had to fix this mess she had made. This was much worse than any physical torture. She had to talk to Jack, but Jerry wouldn't let her leave his side. Until one certain Thursday afternoon.

"Kim. I am tired of your outfits. Here is $500. Go buy what ever you want."

"Really?"

"There is a black car parked out back. You can take it when you go shopping. There is a driver ready for you."

"Your not coming?"

"No."

"Wait, who is going to help me pick out skirts?"

"Oh. You want someone?"

"Umm… Actually on second thought, Nah… I can pick out skirts myself."

Jerry smiled and said, "Ok… Kim" he sighed looking mesmerized in Kim's beauty.

Kim pecked him on the check while inwardly shuddering. "I'll miss you baby!"

She smiled and walked to the car with her purse and $500. She knew that she couldn't leave the mall, but Emma Dawson loved shopping for smorking labbits (see ) and her collection was the biggest in Seaford. All she had to do is hope Emma was at a snorkin labbits cart with Jack. When Kim got to the mall, she immediately went to the cart. She wasn't there, but she bought an adorable light blue labbit with a stache. She went to the stores near by but never saw Emma, but when she was walking to a jewelry kiosk, she saw some black hair. And not just any hair. Jack's hair. She ran up to him and said, "Jack!"

Jack turned around but wasn't too happy. "What do you want Kim?"

Kim was taken aback. "But… Jack?"

"You left me for a skunk bag."

"Jack can we talk some where private."

"Let me pay for this."

After Jack had paid for the necklace, he followed Kim to a quiet corner of the mall.

"Jack, listen. I did what I had to. To save my sorry butt. I just came to apologize. Jerry is trying to get some rare mineral like Mintez or something…"

Jack cut her off, "Your necklace!"

"Here." She handed the stone. "I'm sorry. What I did was… well… I deserve anything you do to me."

Kim was about to turn and leave when Jack pulled her closer. "Kim. Its ok. You panicked. You otherwise would have been tortured. Kim. If I had to make a decision, I would have you do that."

"But what would you have done?"

"I would have them torture me. I would never let you get hurt."

"Exactly. Jack just let me…"

She was cut off as Jack kissed her. She was startled, and Jack was going to let go of her, but she brought her head forward, kissing him back. Jack leaned in. When they pulled away, Jack said, "I've been waiting for this for a month."

"But Jack, what do I do about Jerry? He'll torture you! We'll have to meet in secret."

"I'll think of something."

Kim smiled at Jack, just as he pulled out his phone and she heard him say, "Emma… I think we are drifting apart."


	13. Chapter 13

Hi guys! For some reason, the wifi isn't very strong at the condo so it might be awhile for me to upload a chapter.

When Kim had gotten back from the mall, Jerry asked her to model all the clothes that she had bought. To tell you the truth, she hadn't really been focused on buying clothes, so some things she was really embarrassed in. Jerry was just smiling and nodding. Finally Kim got so fed up with 'modeling' so she said she was tired. At 2 in the morning, Kim was awakened by someone knocking on her door. Actually more like banging. Kim opened the door and she saw one of Jerry's 'friends' he grabbed her arm and pulled her forward.

"Excuse me?" Kim said but he more harshly pulled her forward.

They reached a door. He opened it and pushed Kim inside.

"Welcome, Kim," Jerry began, "Thank you so much! I knew you would go and find Jack at the mall today! Thank you for kissing him!" Kim looked at him strangely, but said nothing, "That is perfect! Thank you! Now I just hide you away, and then, BAM! Jack will get more depressed. I'm surprised you know so much about the Mintez, though. It was in your necklace the whole time. Why didn't you give it to me?"

"You never asked."

Jerry sighed, "Kim. Go to your room. You won't be able to leave. Give me your cell phone."

"No. Jerry. It is the only way I can talk to my mom. She will get worried."

"Alright. Whatever. Swagmasterzillaman out!"

"Jerry. Never say that again." Kim said, but Jerry was gone.

Kim walked to her room, where to 'friends' stood. They let her in, and she sent a quick text to Jack saying that she was still at the house in the same room, and that she needed rescuing. She also said that as soon as he received the message to delete it. And send coded desperate pleas to make her come back, which she mostly wouldn't answer. After she sent the text, Jack started sending her pleas, and she deleted the message that she sent. She smiled. Jack would save her.

Then her mom called, "Hi, mom… Uh huh… Hey mom when are you coming back?… Really! That's great… Mom… OK… love you, Bye." Kim hung up. Things were finally looking up, she would see her mom again in a month and a half and Jack was going to rescue her!

A week had passed and Jack hadn't come to her aid. Kim was losing hope, but the as she was walking to the kitchen for a snack, several 'friends' passed her, and one of them winked. She later thought she imagined it, but that night, when she returned from dinner, she saw him and the other guard wink. She knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep, so she gathered something, including the remaining money from Jerry, into a designer bag she had bought. She put on some black clothes and slipped in bed. Then about 15 minutes later, she heard a knock on the door, and she slipped out of bed and opened the door a little bit. She saw the two guards were dressed in black. They nodded and put there fingers to there lips, and she followed. One of them whispered to her "Put you hair up in your hat. Act like a guard, and agree with everything we say." Kim nodded and did as she was told. They saw other guards but they took no notice of Kim and her saviors. They walked to the door and a 'friend' asked for a leave pass. One of the two guys held up a pass, which the 'friend' scanned, and waved them on. Kim walked outside and couldn't help smiling. Until she heard some sirens.


	14. Chapter 14

Kim looked at her companions. They broke out running, even though Kim could probably sprint faster than the two boys, but she didn't know the area, so she followed close behind as they wound through the alleys. Finally they reached a dead end and as they turned around they met up with some 'friends'. Kim kicked out at the first one, most likely the leader, and her companions took on the other four. By the time Kim had knocked the leader unconscious, her companions were down to only three 'friends' so Kim took one of the them and threw an uppercut to his jaw and he stumbled back so Kim took advantage of that and kick him in the gut, hard. He fell to the ground and he knocked him self out against the wall of the alley. By that time the others had fallen to the ground and they tore off running in case they met up with anyone else. They broke out of the labyrinth of alleys and saw two more guys, one of which is was Jack and he smiled at her and took her and her escorts down a street to Jack's house.

"Thank you!" Jack and Kim said to the other three and walked inside. "Glad to have you back."

"Jack! I've missed you so much. I'm sorry."

"Kim. It's ok. Its fine."

"Are you sure?"

"At least I have you now. And that's all that matters."

He pulled her into a hug, but instead of Kim pulled away. "Jack. Why were you dating Emma?"

"I wanted to fill the void of being unloved."

"The truth?"

"I wanted to see how I felt about some one other than you. I've been in love with you for so long, I wanted to see if I could love anyone else. But, I didn't feel for her. I feel for you."

"Really?"

"Plus, I needed to get a labbit for you, and she was the best way to."

Kim smiled and watched as Jack pull out one. "Here."

"Thanks!" Kim pecked Jack on the cheek as they walked upstairs and into Jack's room.

"Come on. It's four in the morning. We should get to sleep"

That morning, (Or more like afternoon) Kim awoke first, and saw Jack lying down next to her. She smiled and looked a Jack as he slept. She went to his desk, where a book lay. She opened it and noticed drawings inside. Maybe they were Emma's? They started with pictures of important places but after about 7 pages, she noticed some of the landscapes that featured her. Then there were some pictures of her father, angry, and behind bars. Definitely not Emma. Then Kim saw a picture of her. It was the first time she slept over. After that were other pictures of Kim, and then the last picture was of to hands letting go.

"What are you doing?" Jack demanded.

Kim turned around slowly, "Umm… Your awake?"

"Yea. What are you doing?"

Kim didn't know what to say.

He picked up the notebook, and said, "This is private. Kim…"

"Why am I the main subject in here?"

"I… can we just?…"

"Forget about it?" Kim finished for him.

"Yea."

"So what happened again?"

Jack laughed and led Kim down the stairs to eat breakfast.

Mrs. Brewer was making pancakes, and Kim felt a pang. Her mom was always a way on business. But that's what happened when your mom was a vice president. Right?

Jack's mom was just a preschool teacher. She was home everyday in the summer, and was home in the morning and afternoon for Jack and Erik.

"Oh! Kim! I didn't know you were here! Here, Give me 5 minutes and I'll have some for you!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Brewer!"


	15. Chapter 15

Jack and Kim were alone in Jack's room when Kim asked, "What do we do about Jerry?"

"We call the police."

"Ok."

"Kim, I think you should call."

"Why?"

"You are the victim of kidnapping. You should be the one who talks to them."

"But… ok." Kim picked up her phone. "What is the police's phone number again?"

"756-983-6824" **(I don't know if it is a real phone number or not)**

Kim dialed the number. "Hello? Hi! Umm… I want to report a kidnapping. Oh, me… Kim Crawford… No, No. I was the one who was kidnapped. I wasn't… No, no one knew that I was. My mom is on a business trip… ok. 3:30? Ok."

"What did they say?"

"They want us to come down to the station at 3:30. I should call my mom."

"Its 12:00. Call your mom, and then after that we'll have lunch. We'll go to the station after that."

"Ok"

The time passed slowly, so they arrived half and hour early.

"Alright, then Kim, Deputy Tress is ready to see you now." said the receptionist in a slight southern accent.

"Oh, can I come with Kim?" asked Jack.

"Sure, hon!" she said.

Jack and Kim walked down the hall toward the deputies' office. The deputy was sitting with her legs propped up on the table. Deputy Tress was married to Deputy Tress. (ok, that sounds weird, both she and her husband were the deputies in Seaford.)

"Hello, Kim. I see you brought Jack with you. Now you are claiming that you were kidnapped and no one noticed? Absolutely no one?"

"Yes. Jack and I were fighting, so he didn't care. He thought I was sitting in my house, alone and my other family isn't in the area, plus I had my cell phone." Kim answered.

"If you had your cell phone why didn't you call for help?"

"Because I…"

Jack cut Kim off, "Because her phone had been 'shared' and basically, they would see what she does, but she could see what they did. Kim, let me see your phone."

Kim wordlessly handed him her phone.

"Here! See? He showed footage of her crying, then drying up her tears just to go outside and give Jerry a hug and walk down the stairs.

"You looked at my phone!" She looked at Jack.

"You looked at my sketch book."

Kim dropped the subject.

"Ok, so what does this prove?"

"Kim had to pretend… WAIT!"

Jack pulled up one last video clip. It was when Kim had to decide to either get tortured or pretend to fall in love with Jerry. And she chose Jerry. Again. Jack noticed a tear run down her cheek and he wiped it off, "Kim. It's ok. We're together now, the past doesn't matter."

Kim tried to smile and the Deputy asked, "Alright. So who was her kidnapper?"

"Jerry Martinez." Kim said angrily, as if she wasn't crying a moment ago.

The deputy typed some things into the computer, "Kim, I believe you, but I'm still going to question Jerry. His sentence could be anything from 5 years to life. We'll keep in touch." She dismissed Kim and Jack from her office.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks so much or reading my story, but all good things must come to an end. I've had tons of fun writing this story, but I'm running out of ideas! I'm thinking I'll either end the story after this last storyline plays out, or I'm going to make this a series. Comment what you think. All input (reviews, ideas) are welcome!

It took a couple of months, but finally Jerry was in jail, and Kim was mostly emotionally stable. Kim and Jack were still together, and it seemed like a happily ever after, at first. Jack and Kim were sitting in Kim's room planning the welcome home party for her mom. It was a sunny Saturday and only three days until Kim's mom came home. They decided to rent her a limo and be all glamorous and she would love it. According to Kim.

"Jack, what do you think?" Kim was trying to make a sign for the driver to hold this one had bunnies and rainbows and unicorns and light up stars… it was hard not to miss.

"I think its perfect."

Kim looked at Jack while he tried to find a limo. He was handsome, and super nice. She watched him and thought about how he helped her when she needed it, except…

Jack broke her thoughts, "Kim, can you get my phone? Its right by your foot."

Kim tossed him the phone and he started talking and asking questions about their service. Kim went back to her poster, detailing in more rainbow and unicorns.

Erik, Jack's little brother, stuck his face into the room, and proclaimed, "Who is the world's next green belt?"

"Hmm… I don't know anyone other than Jack who could be a green belt!" answered Kim.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"It's the one, the only… Erik Brewer!" Erik ran in doing some kind of victory dance. Kim laughed and started clapping with Jack when Erik saw the colorfully, glittery, glow-in-the-darky he ran out of the room saying there was cootie invasion.

Jack mocked him, looking disgustedly at the poster, "eww! Cooties!"

Jack and Kim laughed and Erik yelled, "I heard that!"

Jack and Kim went back to work, when Mrs. Brewer came up. "Kim, What would you like to be on the menu for the party?" (Mrs. Brewer was helping with the party)

"My mom loves spaghetti, and maybe some fruit. And of course the home-made cake from scratch."

"Ok. Anything else you guys need from the store?"

"Glitter, light up stars, chips or other snacks, and maybe a cheesy party game or two. If there is something there you might like, take it."

"Ok, sweetheart. I'm taking Erik to his first green belt class. See you all later!"

Kim said bye, she and Jack were alone. "So… We are alone…"

"Yea…" Kim scotched over toward Jack, and he smiled. "So. Mr. Brewer. What's new?"

"Probably your lip gloss." He answered.

"Want to guess the flavor?"

Instead of answering, he cupped her cheek and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her. She kissed him back as Jack broke away, "Lemon Berry" Then went back to kissing when Kim broke away and said, "Close. Citrus Fruit" Jack smiled as they went back to kissing. Jack ran his hand through her hair. He loved Kim. Not like the way he tried to feel for Emma. When Kim entered the room, the world lit up. When she left, Jack wanted to go with her. When they broke awa ythe last time Jack smiled. Kim was his and his only.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! I decided I like this story so much that I am making it the first story in the Never Perfect series. Reviews always welcome!

The party was ready. Kim had everything perfect; all she had to do was sleep for one night and then wake up and see her mom. But that all changed when she and the brewers were watching TV and they were flipping through the channels. The passed a news station, and it was reporting a plane crash from a plane headed to Seaford. Kim stopped Mr. Brewer's hand from changing the channel. The reporter talked on about the crash as Kim jumped to call her mom's cell. Jack jumped up and followed her. Kim was silent for 30 seconds and then hysterically says, "Mommy!" Jack knew she never called her mom that, "Where are you? MOMMY!" She screamed. Jack wrenched the phone out of her grip as she started crying. She put her head against his chest. "Kim. Kim. There were only two casualties. Its ok. She could just be injured."

Kim looked up at Jack, but tears continued down her cheeks. "She could be in a hospital and she fell asleep and she didn't answer." Jack half dragged, half carried Kim up to his room, where he lay her down and said, "I'll be right back. I'm going to change."

When Jack came back. He lay down next to Kim. "Kim. You can try her cell in the morning."

Kim just nodded and quickly fell asleep. That morning Kim slept late, so Jack went to go see his mom and ask about Kim's mom.

"Kim's mom is fatally injured and in the hospital, but her condition keeps getting worse. She might not live. You should wake Kim up. There is a video chat set up so she can see her mom and the doctors on the iPad."

Jack nodded and went up stairs.

"Kim… Wake up…"

Kim yawned and blinked. "Oh… Hi Jack. How… WAIT! My mom!"

Jack gravely answered, "Her condition is getting worse, but there is a video chat set up on this iPad. Just press this…"

Kim ripped the iPad out Jack's hand and sent a call. It rang twice before a doctor answered and asked, "Hello. You must be Kim. Do you want to see your mom?"

"No. Tell me about her conditions first."

After the doctor said a bunch of medical mumbo jumbo, and Kim must of looked pretty lost, so the doctor said, "Her condition isn't stable, and its getting worse. She may not live. Jack sat down next to Kim as she started to cry. The doctor thought that Jack would have everything under control, so he walked out of the camera's view and showed them Kim's mom. She wasn't bloodied, they had cleaned her up, but there were lots of beeping machines and tubes. Her eyes were closed, she was most likely unconscious, but what if she were already dead? No. Kim thought. I shouldn't think like that. She thanked the doctors briefly before ending the chat and crying into Jack. He hugged her tightly, and looked up at Jack and said, "Than… Thank… Thank you,"

Jack smiled and said, "It's going to be ok. This is your mom. She'll make it."

But Kim wasn't so sure. "But what if…"

"Kim. There is no 'buts' about it. You are coming with me to the movies to watch that new movie coming out, 'Lotus Petal'"

Lotus Petal is the name of a little girl who becomes a ninja. And she has some crazy adventure.

"Ok." Kim loved how Jack was so random.

When they got back from the movie, Kim video chatted with the doctors on her mom's condition.


	18. Chapter 18

The doctors had only stopped to chat for a little bit. It was almost obvious that her mom wouldn't come out alive, short of a miracle. Kim was determined she would see her mom before she passed on, so with the doctors permission, she was catching a flight to Nowherie, Kentucky. Jack was going there with Kim, but that didn't mean that he didn't want any fried chicken. Everything was packed and ready to go. Mrs. Brewer drove them to the airport. When she dropped them off, Jack and Kim raced to Customs and as quickly as they could, let them look through their stuff. Jack entertained Kim by telling funny stories and jokes, at which Kim smiled to. Kim waned to see her mom, and Jack passed the time until boarding pretty well. When they got on, they went to economy class section, because they had bought a last minute ticket, and well, there weren't any first class tickets left. Or second class. Or any other class. They were in the last row, so they'd be last served, last out, but first to the bathroom, and they couldn't get kicked in the back. Kim pulled out her iPad.

"No new messages."

"Is that good or bad?"

"I… I don't know."

The pilot came on the intercom and said that they would be delayed by 3 hours because of lighting storm. Kim sat back. She looked over at Jack sitting next to her. He gave her a reassuring smile. She tried to smile back, but it was more of a frown.

"Kim. What ever happens, I'll always be at you side."

Kim nodded. She looked at her iPad again. No new messages. A nap would probably do her some good, so she settled in.

A good time later, Kim woke up at the sound of her iPad beeping. Kim looked at the time, 7:47, about an hour and fifteen minutes until the plane left off. It was a video chat request from the doctors. She woke Jack and answered the call.

"Kim, Your mother is… Umm… how do I put this? Well, she is in a worse condition. Oh, are you in the airplane still? You aren't supposed to use internet on the plane!"

"No. The plane still hasn't left." Jack answered.

"Oh… all right."

"My mom… her condition…"

Jack noticed that she was on the verge of tears.

"Umm… Yes. Would you like to see her?"

"Yes."

Kim's mom looked the same, but she had more wires.

"Kim, she probably won't survive much longer."

"So there is nothing you can do?"

"We have tried everything."

The pilot came over the intercom, "Hello passengers! It looks like the storm has cleared up, so prepare for take off in about 15 minutes!"

"Well, it was nice meeting you Kim." Said the doctor as he hung up.

"Jack. If she doesn't make it…"

"She will make it."


	19. Chapter 19

Kim was sleepy and tired when she climbed off the plane. She hadn't gotten any news yet, but it was kind of hard to when you were up in the air. As soon as she sat down she pulled out her iPad, but it needed to be charged. That's what she got for playing fruit ninja with Jack in the plane. She pulled out her phone. 1 missed call. It was from Rudy. Jack was checking his phone, too, and asked, "Did you get the text from Rudy?"

"No, he just called."

Kim called Rudy back.

"Kim! Where have you been?" Kim put Rudy on speaker, "You have missed practice way to much! You will not be qualified to move up to your next belts if this keeps up!"

"Rudy." Jack said, but was cut off by Rudy

"Oh, Jack's with you because…"

Jack had had enough, "Because Kim's mom is about to die and so we are flying out to her. Because I don't think that that was what you were going to say."

Rudy was quiet for a moment. "Really? I had no idea."

Kim had been silent throughout this conversation but she said, "No you didn't. Maybe you shouldn't automatically think that me and Jack ran away together. Cause. We. Did. Not." Kim ended the call. There was a bloop on Jack's phone, a text, most likely from Rudy. Jack typed something quickly and put his phone away.

"Lets go find the Lotus Hotel" Jack said.

Kim quickly called the hospital to find out that the visitor hours ended at 7:00. She checked her watch: 6:47. No way she would be able to make it to the hospital. As they walked down the crowded street when Kim noticed that there was a small craft store called Crafters Unite. She and Jack went inside, and after finding several knick-knacks, and left. At the hotel, Kim promptly went to sleep, exhausted. Jack meanwhile decided to video chat with his family.

As Jack was clicking out of the Skype app, he heard an ominous Blip. He curiously looked at Kim's phone.

One New Email

He unlocked the phone and read the email. Again. The phone dropped out of his hand. Kim must have heard her phone fall to the ground, because she groggily opened her eyes. Jack's face- no, eyes (As soon as Kim woke up he put on a cheery face) looked utterly defeated.

"Jack? What's wrong?"

"I dropped your phone." He lamely said and held up her phone, which had a long crack down the screen.

"Its ok. What were you doing with my phone, anyways?'

"Umm… just moving it."

"Oh, ok." Kim remembered her mom. "I wonder if the hospital called."

Jack looked uncomfortable, " Kim… I really dropped your phone because I read an email. Your mother may have minutes, hours, the doctors don't know, but she won't live to see the sunrise." Kim's face shattered, "They said that if you wanted to, you could come see her."

"Jack…" She almost collapsed on the floor, but Jack caught her. As she cried, she clung to him as if her life depended on it. Finally, she wiped her tears and said, "Ok. Now to be strong for my mom." She tried to fake a smile, but instead she accidentally let out an involuntary wimper.

At the hospital, Kim's mom looked smaller, ancient-er, and half cyborg. She had approximately 10 machines hooked up to her, not counting the IV and the heart monitor. Kim grabbed her hand… She said barely a word for 5 minutes until she told her mom how much she loved her, made deals like if she kept her room clean for the rest of her life, her mom would live another day. But, Kim's mom took on final, shuddering breath. Kim knew it before any of the monitors, her 'strong face' crumpled and she sobbed. Heaving sobs. Somehow, she was back at the hotel, and when she finally started to comprehend things, she asked Jack one thing as Jack wordlessly lay next to her in her bed, "I'm alone. I have no one?"

"No, don't ever think that, you have me."

Kim nodded as a fresh wave of tears cascaded down her face.


	20. Chapter 20

Several months passed. Kim was dealing with her mother's death, but she had no one. Her dad was in Jail. She did have Grandma Crawford…

Someone knocked on Jack's door, where Kim was staying. Some one stepped inside, and requested to see Kim. Jack took two stairs at a time, and went into his room.

"Kim, Some old lady is here to see you."

Kim questionably looked at him, but followed him. Down stairs, a not-so-old woman stood, "Kimberly!" She cried.

"Grandma Crawford?"

"Oh, it's been so LONG! Oh we must catch up at once! Oh, Kimberly!" She pulled her into a tight embrace.

Grandma Crawford insisted on staying at a hotel 5 minutes away and being at the Brewer's house from dawn to dusk. So during that fateful dinner on that fateful Wednesday, Grandma Brewer asked, "Kimberly, would you like to live with a proper guardian?"

The Brewer's could have immediately taken offense, but they didn't.

"Grandma…"

"Kim" (She had finally learned she went by Kim, not Kimberly) "You could come live with me! We could go to knitting club meetings together!" (Lets just say that she isn't… Well… Fun.)

Kim said that she would think about, and then later refused. Several days later, the same offer stood, but Kim declined. So the day after when instead of the little boring grandma, it was the police.

Grandma Crawford had all the papers. Kim would be hers as long as she lived, or until her son came out of Jail.

Kim remembered what Jack had said on the plane. She just hoped it was true._ "Kim. What ever happens, I'll always be at you side."_


End file.
